Law and Order:What Law and Order Wiki is not
The Law and Order Wiki is an encyclopedia and as such, there are certain things that this Wiki is not. What Law and Order Wiki is not # A wiki is not paper. Therefore, this wiki doesn't have a size limit. Consequently, the kind of information that might be included is different than a paperback encyclopedia. # Law and Order Wiki is not a discussion forum. We're not here to chat or to discuss ideas – we're simply here to write the encyclopedia. If you would like to discuss "Law and Order" or its spinoffs please visit one of the available Law and Order bulletin boards. # Law and Order Wiki is not a fanfic or RPG resource. Our canon policy explicitly states that this wiki is solely about canon information. Regardless of the quality of the work, non-canon works and information are not accepted. # Law and Order Wiki is not an image gallery. The Wiki has a finite supply of disk space and bandwidth – although there is plenty available at the moment, do not upload collections of images for the sole purpose of displaying them. Make sure they have a clear link and purpose in an article. # Law and Order Wiki is not Wikipedia. Our policies state that this wiki is intended to present information from Law and Order and its spinoffs, and is not to present an excess of "real world" information. Related to this, articles here should be named as per their use in the Law and Order universe, and not be named in the same manner as Wikipedia. # Law and Order Wiki is not a file depository. While there is no shortage of space here, it should not be used for storing personal material unrelated to the project. (This includes your personal User page.) Uploaded files or articles that are not directly related to an article will be deleted immediately. What Law and Order Wiki articles are not # Simple dictionary-type definitions. Except for those articles that have barely any information about them available, Law and Order articles should be written like an encyclopedia, not a dictionary. And such short articles that include only one or two sentences should probably go in a different, larger page if possible. # Personal speculation. Although there are a great many gaps in our knowledge about the Law and Order universe, our articles are not the place for personal opinions. Don't write an entire article on a speculative subject – if we don't know, then leave it blank. # Advertising for websites. If your personal site focuses on the same subject as an article, then it may be acceptable to add the site to a list of external links in that article. However, use your judgment and make sure that the context is appropriate – spamming is not tolerated. In addition, pages on unofficial web sites are too subjective... this is an encyclopedia, not a directory. Our focus is on what we see on TV, not what websites we like to hang out at.' # '''Collections of images.' Articles are not for simple collections or collages of images – they must have an article to accompany and describe them. # Original research. Subjective essays which analyze or draw conclusions about Law and Order are not encyclopedic. Conclusions, synthesis, analysis or associations which have been mentioned in canon or sourced from a credible real-world authority are acceptable Background content, with citations. We will continue to add to this list as we discover interesting new ways of not writing encyclopedia articles. Category:Law & Order Wiki help